powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 36: The Transforming Boy
is the thirty-sixth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. This is the conclusion of the Shota Yamamori story arc, with his attempt to join Bioman leading to him becoming a Gear fighter known as the "Magne Warrior". In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "Love can Wait". Synopsis When Shota discovers he can't become a member of Bioman, he unknowingly takes up an offer by Farrah to become their Magne Warrior, leading to him become an enemy of his friends! Plot This episode continues after Episode 35 after Shota finally proves his worth to become the sixth man of the Biomen and desperately wants to join with them. Despite his talents and good intentions, his acceptance as a sixth member remains a manner of wishful thinking as Shota was seen happily wants to join the Bio Team. Peebo informs the group that they still have a mission to do as Red1 agrees which the Bio Robo takes Shota from his hand and puts him in the cliff which Shota remarks if they are angry. Red1 activates the Bio Optic Flash towards Shota and it turns out that he does not have the Bio Particles like everyone does as Peebo tells them that they are wasting their time and the Bio Robo completely leave with Shota wanting to join the group and attempts to stop them. Therefore, Farrah and Farrah Cat continues to observe Shota and it was their chance to use him as their advantage against the Biomen. After the incident, Shirou and the group continues their search to find their magnetic base with the use of the compass which Hikaru ponders in how to use it as Shirou replies that the compass is magnetic. Shingo also knows that the compass is not neo magnetic as Shirou realizes that it was polarized similarly to the compass. As the group continues their search, they were stopped by Shota and becomes doubted why they leave him until Jun wants to talk to him privately. Jun tells him not to participate in their mission which Shota knows it was risky and he likes danger places until Jun tells him that he cannot understand but he was a good person and cannot join their team much to his horrible surprise. Jun explains to him that he already saw the evil forces they are up against. Shota wanted to make a reason towards her as Jun angrily tells him that don't argue and he needs to go home as she leaves to go with the group. Shota becomes angrily desperate only to be confronted by a disguised Farrah Cat until the arrival of a disguised Farrah who states that he likes strong women. Farrah takes him in their magnetic base which the Biomen are currently searching and Shota was amazed to see a lot equipment with them. Farrah then gives him the two magnetic bracelets that will give him the power similar to the Biomen. When Shota finally put the magnetic bracelets in both of his arms, Farrah now tests the machine as she activates the magnetic energy as he hits him while being transformed into a Magne Warrior. Shota as Magne Warrior later discovers that the person he was convinced was actually both Farrah and Farrah Cat in their human disguise as both girls continued to hit him with magnetic energy which makes Shota becomes brainwashed by it. As the Biomen continue their search for the base, they were later attacked by Shota as Magne Warrior. Shirou wanted to know who he is as Magne Warrior hits them with laser beam from its eye which forces the group to transform into Biomen to face him. Magne Warrior appears to be stronger than the group when they fight until the arrival of Magne Megas which is piloted by Farrah who taunts them "Don't you recognize your friend?". The group soon discovers that Magne Warrior was actually Shota which he was in Farrah's side as she activates the magnetic energy that zaps Shota as Magne Warrior. Yellow4 was surprised to see him suffered from their brainwashing as they were hit by his eye beam. Red1 warns Yellow4 to stay away from him until the arrival of Farrah Cat and Psygorn who hits them with his fireballs causing the group to be fall into the edge separately. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man realizes that Farrah's experiments had succeeded much to everyone's happiness and Doctor Man decides to make a whole army of magnetic force. Later, the Biomen survive from the fall after being attacked by Psygorn as Ryuta realizes that the magnetic energy appears too much for them to handle and Shingo states that if anyone exposes to the magnetic energy it becomes a killer machine and Jun knows it was her fault that she let Shota turned away at him as she set out alone in her weaken state in order to free Shota from being brainwashed which Shirou tells him not to go. Jun was soon confronted by Shota as Magne Warrior who thinks of her as an intruder. Jun tries to reason with him and to remember her which Magne Warrior attacks her as both fight. The other Biomen knows Jun fights him and Shirou knows that Jun had developed feelings for Shota as the group are confronted by Magne Megas who is controlling Shota with its magnetic energy. This causes Shirou to call the Bio Dragon to confront the mecha. The Magne Warrior manages to injure Jun's arm with his eye laser even he beats her down. Jun soon discovers that Shota was brainwashed as its magnetic charge was wearing off which Farrah attempts to recharging it. Jun notices the bracelets that Shota was wearing and eventually manages to hit with her arrows from her bow and Shota was free from being brainwashed as his head deeply hurts after being brainwashed while she comes to his aid. Jun manages to slap him to wake him up and Shota wonders what happened which Jun explains to him about the great mountains that he truly loves are being threatened by their enemies and he has to protect it now. Shota was finally remembers that Jun was right and the animals that he cared for and his home and he needs to protect it and he thanked Jun for convincing him as the Biomen was excited to see Shota is back to his normal state. After Shota was freed from brainwashing, he and Jun are dispersing most of the mechaclone with their bow and arrows. Both are now arrived at their magnetic base which Shota points out where he was taken by Farrah to become a Magne Warrior as both finally infiltrate the magnetic base until Psygorn confronts them and hits them with his fireball. When they are ready to be finished, Shota eventually hits a stone on Psygorn's mouth with a slingshot after he attempted to shoot a fireball at them. When both are trying to get inside, Psygorn manages to retaliated only to be hit by Red1's Bio Blaster. The group are reunited and Shota tells Jun that he will infiltrate the base which Jun gives her bow to him as Shota leaves to infiltrate the base alone and Jun angrily confronts Psygorn stating that he will never win against them as she transforms into Yellow4 to join the Biomen. The fight ensues while facing the mechaclone while Shota is infiltrating inside the magnetic base while beating most mechaclones inside the base. Yellow4 manages to defeat the mechaclone by shooting explosive arrows from her Bio Arrow while Shota manages to destroy the magnetic machine by shooting a single arrow shot. The group are soon being blasted by Psygorn's fire balls until trying to hit the group with his magnetic ray. However, Shota arrives while carrying magnetic boxes which it magnets Psygorn's laser. Yellow4 convinces Shota to let it go which he successfully do it as Psygorn was exploded. The Biomen went into Shota's aid who is hurt as the latter comically tells them that he's fine and excited as Psygorn becomes angered after being blown by him but was soon defeated by the Biomen's Bio Electron Charge. The group are soon confronted by Magne Megas which is piloted by Farrah as the group went back to the Bio Dragon to form their Jets as well as to form into the Bio Robo to face the mecha one final time. Both mechas are soon clashed as Farrah hits them with Magnetic blasts. The Bio Team are now making different tactics by diffusing the Bio Robo into their Bio Jets to hit with its laser blasts before merging back into a Bio Robo. Eventually, they defeat the Magne Megas with a Bio Particle Cut from its Super Maser causing Farrah to flee via emergency jet. After the incident, the Biomen visit Shota in his home at Mt. Nekura where he was seen in a white suit who is setting up he and Jun's new home. Shota wanted to marry Jun living as being a bride and a groom and to live in their home as a married couple and to make love as their honeymoon which makes Jun quickly runs away as the group follows her as Shota finally say goodbye to Jun, happily. Jun was convinced by the other Biomen about the future which she agrees to focus on the present while Shota was happy to put flowers with his name and Jun imprinted on his home as the Biomen leaves Mt. Nekura to focus on their lives in the present. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 9.2% * Although Shota shows interest in Jun through this two-part episodes, Hikaru Kurosaki who portrays Shota, married Yoko Asuka, who portrays Farrah, in 1987; they remained married until Yoko Asuka's death in 2011. * There are multiple similarities to the Kamen Rider franchise with the Magne Warrior that Shota becomes in this episode **Shota gaining the power from Gear instead of from Bioman is similar to the KR concept of a hero who gains a power from their enemies that is used for good. **When Shota becomes Magne Warrior before he is given the suit, he uses the classic "Henshin" pose, which he actually remains in until he is covered in the suit. **The squeal that he gives off when fighting as the Magne Warrior is similar to that of the classic that typically fight the Riders. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 4 features episodes 32-41. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda